


Anniversary

by Jellycatty



Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BUTT PLUG TAIL, Cock Cages, Dominance, Gags, Kinktober, M/M, Strap-Ons, Submission, multiple loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Dan and Lucifer have another night of fun at the Penthouse. Set after Gentlemen's EveningKinktober 2020 prompt, Day 1 (Gags)prompts list by Zaidee (Eyrine)(posting with 8 minutes to spare)
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, mention of Chloe/Lucifer
Series: Douchifer/Lucidan chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Anniversary

Part 2

Kinktober day 1,

** Gags **

(set after part 1)

"Come in Pet, I've got a few things for us to play with tonight that I think you're going to love," Lucifer said, welcoming Dan in from the elevator.

"No Chloe tonight? Not that I mind having some one-on-one time sometimes," Dan said with a wink.

Lucifer shook his head and pulled Dan in for a heated kiss, pressing him up against the wall firmly while he took his mouth, sensually.

"No she wanted to give us the night to ourselves, do you know what tonight is Daniel?" Lucifer said, pulling out of the kiss but still bodily pressing the other man into the wall, lightly grinding their groins together.

"Fuck? Umm it's not your birthday is it?" He said revelling in the slow roll of the devil's hips.

"Of course not silly, I was brought into existence before time, in reference to days and dates, existed. No, today is exactly one year since you got drunk, slept in my bed and then took my cock for the very first time. I remember it like it was yesterday. So warm and wet and tight" he purred into Dan's ear.

"Oh..ah... if you want this to continue in the bedroom you're going to have to stop that because it feels so good." Dan said moaning. Lucifer pulled away and walked to the bar to get them both a drink.

"First, I should hope you remember it like it was yesterday because you did actually fuck me yesterday. In the bathroom at the precinct. I could feel you leaking out of me all damn day. Second, it's sweet that you remembered the date, are we doing something special tonight?" Dan continued before raising his glass for a sip.

"Don't pretend you don't love it when I take your ass in the middle of the day, Love, you came all the way up the wall remember? And I bet you jerked off when you got home too. Fingers in your slutty hole, all wet with my leftover come.

Follow me and you'll see what I've got planned in the bedroom."

Dan's ears had pinked at Lucifer's comment, he was right of course, Dan had barely made it home before he was stripping off his clothes and pulling his dark blue silk panties to the side and fucking his fingers into himself while grinding his palm against his cock, trapped inside its silky prison. He felt his dick twitch at the memory and followed Lucifer into the bedroom obligingly.

Upon entering, his cock twitched again. Lucifer was wanting to get kinky tonight. On the bed, there were two mouth gags. One with an O-ring and one with a ball. There was a metal cock cage, a strap-on with a large pink dildo attached and a rather wide looking buttplug attached to a fake furry tail.

"Fuck" was the only word Dan could express until his brain had caught up with his dick.

"I know love, I've got a few things planned for the night. I was thinking that we'd start by icing your cock to get it to shrink down to fit in the cage. That'll be staying on all night by the way. Next, the ball gag will go in while I stretch your pretty pink hole for the plug so I can keep you nice and open for later when I decide to slide right in and fill you up.

Once the plug is in, I'm going to have you fuck me with the strap on. Obviously, you can't use your cock as it'll be caged and I want you to fuck me until I see stars, regardless, ok Daniel?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes sir, I'll fuck you as if my own orgasm depends on it," Dan replied, obediently.

"Well… It does, in a way, because once I've come, we are going to sit and watch a little television and just be together for a while. Though I'm not sure how much you'll be able to see since you'll have the O-ring gag in and you'll be keeping my cock nice and warm until it's ready to go again. I'll fuck your throat for a few minutes until my dick is nice and wet so I can tug your tail out and slide straight in.

Then, I'm going to hammer your prostate until your soft little cock tenses up and squirts through the bars. I'm going to let you come back down from your orgasm with my seed in your ass being held in by the plug.

As soon as I think you can take it I'm going to do exactly the same again. Fuck your button until your little caged clit is drooling come and you've taken another load. I won't let you come down that time, I'm going to keep fucking you straight away, I'm going to push load after load into you until your balls are wrung dry and your gut is so full of me, it hurts.

So, how do you feel about all of that, Detective?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Dan was flushed all over his body and his hand was pressed tight against his crotch.

"I think you won't need to get the ice because you just made me cream myself while you were talking. I'm sorry sir. I want all those things though… Yes please." Dan panted, releasing his crotch and showing the wet patch forming by his fly.

"Naughty little sub coming without permission. For that, I'm not going to stop fucking you until you're so full of my come that you're crying with oversensitivity and pressure." Lucifer said sternly.

"Yes, of course, sir, anything you like!" Dan replied immediately, crawling into the bed amongst the new toys while Lucifer clapped his hands together and said

"Right, let's begin."


End file.
